Battle of the Sexes
by PaulsWolfGirl23
Summary: God I just wished he would understand that boys weren't always better than us girls! I loved the pack but they would have to learn the hard way from us girls. We weren't going to back down from a fight even if it was against are sexy imprints. Not a Edward Fic! Nor team Jacob. But I promise it's gonna be worth reading! Short story! Rated M just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1 Good Times

Bella's Pov

Today was an amazing day. It was sunny and we hardly got that in Forks. I was hanging out with the pack, watching them do..well what they usually do. Every since I phased for the first time, I actually feel alive. I became really close to the pack. The cullens long forgotten... But hey at least I got my girls. Of course Leah was already phased before me so she taught me the strings to being well...a bitch. But the craziest thing happen after I phased. Yeah well how could a girl like me phase? Well Charlie is actually a wolf too. It was never mentioned to me cause I was a girl. They thought that only males phased. Well they were wrong! Also Emily, Kim, Angela, and Claire also phased! Who could believe that? To say the boys weren't as pleased with their imprints being in danger I loved it. Now here we are a year later at the beach acting like a real family.

"Bella...Oh earth to Bella, shouted a familiar voice."

"Oh w..what's up?"

"Oh nothing much. I just been calling your name over and over and-"

"Oh my God can you shut the fuck up already Kim?"

"Damn Leah if I would have known you would be a pain in the ass today I would have brought some of are special wolfshine or something,"

"Oh please last time you did that, you passed in Sam's lap thinking he was Jared, laughed Emily." "God I would never forget that moment when Jared came back with Paul seeing his one and only imprint dry humping his pack brother, cried Emily."

"Please that night he showed me who I belonged to, smirked Kim."

"Anyways where is Paul?" All of a sudden a shadow figure was in front of me. I smelled him. I knew he was close but not that close. So I looked up and there standing there in front of me was the one and only Quil. Yes I said Quil. His tan body was to close for my taste but I mean that is Quil for you.

"Did you call for me baby?" His dark eyes melted into mine. I swear if only my imprint was here.. Wait hold on..his imprint is right next to me. So why was he flirting? Knowing good and damn well that Paul had the worst temper of the boys and that Claire was right here... Oh dear god please tell me there not playing this game again. Last time they did this they ended up having sex right in front of us..and the poor elders. I would never forget Billy's face. The old man looked liked he was a tomato. Then Charlies face looked no different. Maybe he looked even more embarrassed cause he had to deal with all of us teens. Well I looked to my left to see the innocent Claire looking at Quil with full lust in her eyes...

"Oh well this is my cue to go." "Um is anyone else coming with me?"

Yeah sure why not they all said. So we left Claire, Quil, and the boys minus Paul and headed towards Emily's house. This is the place where we planned things out without the boys knowing. Yeah I know sneaky of us right? Well we love them but we just had to get away from them. I wished it was that easy. They would not only track us down but they would lock us in a room and not let us out till we apologized. It wasn't rude or anything cause I know they are joking around. I mean it all started when my big ass mouth had to argue with Paul.

***Flash Back***

"Paul did you really just kick my fucking truck?" Oh he knew damn well that nobody kicked my truck. I started to shake and growl.

"Come on baby you know that piece of shit would fall apart any minute, he said while smirking"

"PAUL LAHOTE I SWEAR TO MY FUCKING TIME!" "You get on my fucking nerves, I swear don't talk to me or I will fucking cut you!"

"Please babe no offense but you do know that I'm stronger, smarter, and faster." "You don't have a chance."

"Ha got that right brother, shouted Quil" I looked over to see the rest of the boys smiling in approval and the girls looking down right murderous. As soon as Paul laughed and put his arm around me, I clicked. I could see Leah slapping Jake, Angela pushing Embry, Claire kicking Quil, Emily looking at Sam in disapproval, and Kim flipping Jared off. It was actually pretty funny on the look of the boys faces but oh well don't fuck with us girls.

"Ok Paul let's make a deal." "If us girls show you boys we can over power y'all then y'all have to treat us like Queens and like we are the most important things in the world for a day."

"But y'all are the most important things in are lives, cried Sam."

"Oh shut the fuck up Sam, I'm tired of you whining." "Stop being a fucking Pussy, said Emily"

Well that shut him up pretty quick. "So babe can you handle this deal or are you gonna go join Sam in team Pussy?"

"Fine bring it on and when we win I have a great idea for _your_ punishment, smirked Paul."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me and whispered, "Baby you are going down.", and with that I smiled my innocent one and walked off my plan already in set...


	2. Chapter 2 Decisions

Pauls Pov

"What have you done Paul?", yelled Embry.

"Ha suck it up dude! Their just females.", laughed Jake.

"Yeah females who won't let us hit for weeks!", cried Embry.

"Oh dear sweet Jesus your right! What the fuck are we gonna do?"

"Quil take deep breaths. Yeah that's good now calm down and let's think about what we are going to do," Sam said.

The rest of the guys mouths just dropped. I think being stuck with Emily to long fucked up Sam's head. I think he really is on Team Pussy. Sam just looked around with a confused face.

"What did I say?" Sam asked still looking like a lost puppy.

"Pussy", coughed Seth. After that we all bust out into a fit of laughter while Sam glared at us. I think him glaring made it worse. I swear he looked just like Emily.

"Okay haha very funny. Now everybody shut the hell up cause we won't lose this lil bet. I really don't think we wanna join Sam in Team Pussy." After I said that all the boys stood straight up with a serious look.

"Yeah Paul's right now as men we are going to beat the chicks and show them who is more dominant." Jake said bringing his alpha side out.

"Hell yeah", they all yelled.

"Now first we need the wolfshine." As I said this the pack was already racing to the door. As they started talking about how they were going to steal it from Old Quil, I started thinking about how the girl's are going to do. I mean their smart but not that smart. Right? Dear God this was gonna be a long few weeks...

Bella's Pov

"Okay now first ladies we need to think of the things were going to compete over.", said Angela.

"But first we gotta get judges! I mean we don't want anybody cheating like last time."

"Yeah Leah is right. So who is gonna judge?", Kim asked.

That was gonna be hard. Who would take time to judge us? I mean we could ask the coolest adults. Maybe the twins.

"Oh what about Collin and Brady? Maybe even Charlie and Billy?"

"Yeah the twins don't have anything else to do. The boys are filling their heads up with crazy shit. We lost poor innocent Seth to them, we can't lose them too. Now with Charlie and Billy judging that will make things more interesting. Knowing them I bet they will try everything to get the boys to lose.", smirked Leah.

"Ok great. So now what are we going to do with these challenges?", asked Claire.

"Well of course we got to judge the smartest, strongest, and fastest."

"Yeah and maybe we should add a few fun things to the challenges. Something that we will enjoy and get to do with everybody.", said Angela.

"Ohh like who could jump rope the best? Or who could dance better? Who could hold the wolfshine down? Hell maybe who could even make out better?" asked Kim.

"Of course you would be the one to evolve kissing." whispered Claire.

Kim turned around and gave Claire her famous death glare. Kim was known for doing that a lot. Whenever you got on her nerves or said something smart, she would look up and glare. Always making you be the one to break the eye contact.

"If only looks could kill.", chuckled Leah

"Then we would all be dead." After I said that all the girls looked at Kim and seen she was staring off in space while smirking.

"Okay girls it's been decided. We will put in a few fun challenges and let the boys come up with a few too."

"Good. So now let me go talk to Billy and Bella you go talk to Charlie.", said Leah.

After that Kims head popped back up and said that her and Emily would go talk to the twins while Claire and Angela go to the store and get the materials. While we were getting ready to head out I thought to myself how this was going to turn out. Was I really ready to give up hot sex with Paul? Hell no. I mean I'm thinking about it right now! But I guess I gotta wait till this is all over. Ugh what have I gotten myself into? Dear God this is gonna be a long few weeks...

**Okay well so far so good right? Please Review if you like it. What type of activities should the boys wanna do? I'll be posting ch.3 tomorrow. So who do u think will win? The Guys or the Ladies? We will see...**


	3. Chapter 3 Team Pussy

Bellas Pov

It's been a day since we tricked BIlly and Charlie to be our judges. At first they both thought we were joking but by the look on me and Leah's face they finally realized we weren't lying. So since they are going to be the judges they tricked us into buying them a weeks worth of dinner at the diner. I mean I'm not complaining but it really doesn't seem good for their health. Of course knowing them two they gossiped and got Harry and Old Quil to join in with the judging. I swear sometimes they all act like old women.

Well it went kinda the same with Collin and Brady. They both wanted new video games for an exchange of spying on the boys. So us girls split the cost of the games and dinner and ended up paying at least a hundred each. Hell I don't care. As long as I know what the boys are doing I'm fine. I don't need them cheating or anything. But we kinda want to know if they are gonna practice at all.

So here we are on a Friday sitting at Emily's place discussing are training. We all decided that we should split some of the challenges up on different people. Like I get to do jump rope because I got the biggest boobs and knowing the boys it will distract them long enough to win. Kim got the dancing part down. That girl can go buck wild with her moves. Leah gets to do the wolfshine drinking contest. Out of all of us we knew she could hold her liquor. Angela got to do the smartest stuff. She will be solving math problems against one of the boys. Then Claire would be competing in the race. She and another boy will have to run around the whole area, in human form, and cross the finish line. Then Emily gets to do the swimming contest. Before she came here she was from another tribe. All they would do was swim and swim. So I think we got a good start so far. But the boys and us decided we would draw names for the kissing part. So if we had to kiss another man other than our imprint we would have to suck it up. I think that game would be are weakness. Though after challenge the boys thought it would be funny to see which side could pick up the opposite sex. Like to see if they could pick up more girls or we could pick up more guys. I think it's plain stupid knowing a fight might break out.

"So tomorrow is the day. You ready girls?"

"Hell yes. I'm ready to give the boys their own taste of medicine.", replied Kim.

"Who do you think will win tomorrows first challenge?" Asked Angela while looking around at us.

"I think Bella will do good in distracting the boys.", smirked Leah.

"Ha girl Collin and Brady are going to be mopping the drool from their mouths." I knew they would. Especially Paul.

"Haha yes..so when are we starting training?",asked Claire.

"Um I say we meet at the beach in 30 minutes to start stretching at least."

"Ok well I'm bout to go take a shower and-

Then all of a sudden we hear the loud booming laughter of the guys. We all started groaning. Can't they go somewhere else. We told them to not bother us. And here they are stomping on the steps like wild animals. I swear they sound like the animals from The Lion King.

"Oh baby where are you?"

"Quil I thought we been through this. I'm not your baby.", I said while smirking.

"Psh then whose baby are you?" Out the corner of my eye I seen Paul pointing at himself while smirking.

"Um I'm Kim's baby duh. She my bitch. Isn't that right baby?", I asked while sitting in her lap and smirking. I seen Paul's face go from shocked to confuse to down right murderous. Then to my right Jared was recovering from choking on his drink.

"Hell yes. Sorry Jared but Bella is my one and only baby." All of a sudden I was thrown out of her lap and into Paul's arms. I look up to see everybody's shocked faces mixed in with Jared and Pauls amusing smirks.

"So sorry Kim but Bella is mine." growled paul in my ear. Oh dear lord he knew what he was doing to me..I can't just give in. Come on Bella fight yourself.

"Nope not til the deal is over with.", I said while smirking. Oh dear lord his eyes are filled with lust. I swear I can feel myself getting worked up. I had to get out of here.

"Ok well girls I will meet y'all in 30 minutes. I gotta get some air. Oh and Paul don't follow me." Then with that I took off out of the door and towards the beach.

Paul's Pov

"Dear Lord I needed her. I miss her so much. The way her hair smell. The way her ass moves every time she walks by. God the way she laughs and smiles. Oh shit I think I'm turning into a Pussy. I will not join Sam's lil group. But she is making it very hard for me. I miss her already and she just walked out the door. My wolf keeps telling me to find her and take her right then and there. All he kept saying was _Mine..Mine.._Hell I know she is mine but we been away for 2 days and I can't take it. I swear after this lil game of hers is over I'm gonna make my own game. With her being the victim...The things Imma do to her...

"Um hello knock knock is anybody in there." Seth said while tapping my head.

"Cut it out dude as you can see Mr. Team no Pussy is having those wet thoughts.", laughed Quil.

"Oh shut up Quil your not gonna get none either.", said Claire with a very serious face.

Then all of a sudden all us guys bust out laughing, our faces turning red. Quil on the other hand looked embarrassed as hell.

"I don't know why all of you are laughing either. None of you are getting any.", Leah said while smirking.

"W...What? Why Leah? God please don't do this to me! I love you so much. Just please I'm begging you." Jacob said while on his knees.

Then all of a sudden we hear a booming laugh and Sam is on the floor with tears in his eyes. He was choking and trying to say something. I hope the poor guy was okay...

"Oh my God! Please tell me you did not just say that Jake! Just tell me it was a dream." Sam said before busting out laughing again.

"N..No.. I was just playing.. you know.. I..I don't beg..", Jake said while turning red form embarrassment.

"HaHa welcome to Team Pussy Jake," Sam said with welcome arms.

Then with that we all started laughing some more until it was time for the girls "training" session. I still don't understand why they need training. I mean there wolves for crying out loud. We can do anything. Though on the other hand it's the same girls that trip over their own two feet. So how hard could it be?


	4. Chapter 4 Training

Bella's Pov

"Okay bitches listen up. Right now we need to get serious. The boys think they can beat us. Well they have another thing coming. Ladies we need to think outside the box. The boys aren't that smart as they think they are. They think they too good to train. I know we are wolves but we need all the practice we can get. So right now we are gonna do a few basic steps."

"Yeah Bella is right. So what do we do first?", asked Leah.

"First let's start with some stretching. So everybody touch your toes without bending the knee."

"Good God I haven't done this in a while.", complained Claire.

"I'm use to it. I stretch before me and Jared have are own personal training.", smirked Kim.

"TMI Kim! Anyways get use to it ladies because not only will it help with your physical strength but also your emotional strength."

"Yeah that's true and um Kim?", Emily asked while blushing.

"Yes Emily?"

"Um...well..Oh hell imma just come out and say it. Do you and Jared ever get tired of all the sex? I mean you two are like Sex Gods! I mean how do you survive all that?", asked Emily with a somewhat serious face.

"Ha we don't do it as much as you think. Maybe 4 times a week.", replied Kim.

"Are you serious? That's all? Damn me and Paul do it at least two times a day!"

After I said that all the girls faces had fallen. They were looking at me like I had grown two heads. After all this time they should know me and Paul don't ever stop.

"Twice a day Bella? Really? How in the hell can y'all do that? Doesn't your girl parts hurt already?"

"No not really. I mean at first it took a week to get use to and now it's just straight up pleasure."

"Ha I wish Jake could handle twice a day. Sometimes I have to ask for once a day.", replied Leah with a sad look.

"Okay shh ladies. I think I hear the boys coming. So act like were doing something.", said Kim.

"You right girls hit the squats.", said Angela quickly.

As we were doing the squats. I heard the boys making their way down the path. Will they ever leave us alone? I'm starting to think they came down here for a show. I mean their carrying beach towels, an ice chest, and popcorn. What the hell is going on?

"I think they want a show.", I whispered quickly.

"Well let's give them one.", replied Claire.

"Okay ladies now pop that ass out like your twerking.", screamed Kim while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Shake it girls. Show Pimp Daddy Quil what your working with."

"Oh shut up Quil. What are you guys doing here anyways?", asked Claire.

"Just trying to see what our beautiful ladies are up too.", said Embry.

"Well as you can see were trying to stretch. So if maybe y'all could go somewhere else that would be kind of y'all.", I said with a hard glare.

"Bells come on. Please let us stay. You know you want to see us. Plus we all know you been missing Paul."

"Jake no. Can't y'all go back to Sam's place or something?"

"It's boring without y'all. We miss y'all and we want y'all to come back. Please. Do it for me Claire."

"Team Pussy.", coughed Seth.

Claire glanced at Quil and then back at us. Then finally back to him. I could tell she wanted to run in his arms and tell him she loved him over and over again.

"Hey Claire if you want to go to Quil nobody is stopping you. Actually this goes for all you girls.", I said with a quick glance at Paul.

"Bella we aren't going to go run back to the boys but maybe we should at least hangout with them for a while."

"Yeah Angela is right. Maybe we could go do a movie night at Sam's place. Just forget about the whole deal thing for the night.", said Kim.

"Yeah that's fine with me. I'll head back up there in a few minutes. I think I'm gonna take a walk."

"Okay don't be too long.", they all screamed.

I just ignored them and kept walking. I didn't even know where I was going. I wanted to just find a nice rock and sit. I needed a vacation. I been thinking too much lately and my head is actually starting to hurt.

I didn't know how long I was daydreaming until I heard footsteps behind me. I looked up to see Paul staring at the Ocean. I wanted to know what he was thinking about. I needed to know if he was feeling the same as me.

"Paul?"

"Hmm?

"What are you thinking about?"

That's when his dark eyes snapped to mine. Then he slowly sat behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I always felt safe with him no matter what.

"Nothing much. Just thinking about you really."

"Paul?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I love you."

And with that I turned around a gently kissed him. I then pulled back to look into his dark eyes. I seen suprised, lust, and love..

And with that he pulled my lips back to his and we started slowly moving with each other. Tasting each other. Then slowly but surely he laid me down. Then looked into my eyes giving me a real smile. The smile he never showed around the pack. Only for me. My smile.

As we made love I knew I never wanted to be away from him again. Trust me the challenge is still on but I never want to leave his side...As we finally finished and pulled apart we curled up into each other and drifted off to sleep. But before I fell into a deep slumber I thought I heard him say something. I'll just ask him when we wake up I guess. Then out of no where he said it again...

"Go to sleep my sweet Bella. I'll love you forever."

Pauls Pov

After me and my Bella woke up we walked hand in hand back to Sam and Emily's. I knew we were late with the movie stuff but I really didn't care. I wanted to spend time with my Bella before we start with those games tomorrow. I needed to show her how much I care about her and how much she means to me. No girl will ever compare to her. To tell you the truth I was in love with her before the imprint. I wanted her but she had the leeches. She looked so happy I couldn't take that away from her. But the truth is she was never happy. She wanted to be with the pack but the Cullens had threaten her all the time. I'm thankful the blondie, the Hulk, and the Emotion creep brought her back to us. Without them Bella would still be with the 109 year old virgin freak.

As we walked back inside I looked around and I knew she was happy here. She had always belonged here. And here we all are sitting here watching movies and laughing our asses off. Acting like a real family. Now all we were missing was the Elders, Charlie, and that famous Wolfshine. Lord knows I need a drink.


	5. Chapter 5 Game Day

Charlie Pov

Today was the day of the kids crazy lil game. I really didn't know what was the reason of it. I understand that Paul kicked her truck and said he could out do her in certain things. But did she really have to go that far and make a deal with the kid. Trust me I been through all this. It starts with the boys saying something stupid. Then with the girls going all defensive. Then it all starts a war. Then in the end both teams give up.

It's not worth all it. Though we went crazy with are's. Kinda ended up in jail. Billy was tied naked somewhere on the beach. Then we couldn't find Harry and Old Quil. As I think about the old days I start to pray to God the kids won't turn out like that.

"Aye Charlie?", said Billy as he rolled up to me.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Jake will end up naked on the beach?"

After he said that we both looked at each other and busted out laughing. Oh gosh we could only pray for the best...

Bellas Pov

"KIM GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Bella can I ask you why you're at my house at 9 in the morning screaming my name?"

"Because you were suppose to be at Emily's at 8."

"Ok well give me 20 minutes and I'll meet y'all there." She looked like she was hiding something from me..

"Ok well see you in 20. Oh and Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Jared if he is looking for his pants there right here." I said while holding them up. Kim looked surprised for a second the her face went beat red.

"Thanks Bells.", screamed Jared from upstairs. I looked at Kim and smirked. And then with that I walked off.

Pauls Pov

OK here we are sitting on the beach waiting for the girls and Jared to arrive. The first challenge is swimming. We don't know what girl is swimming but I doubt she could beat Jared. Jared has been swimming ever since he was little. His mom had entered him in swimming contest and shit. Swimming is his passion I guess.

As me and the guys continued to goof around Jared and the girls finally got here. About time.

"Damn where have y'all been?"

"Jake don't start. Let's just start all this crap. The sooner we start the sooner it ends.", replied Leah.

"Fine with me. So who is going to swim in this challenge?", asked Quil.

"Well the swimmer on the our team is the one and only Emily."

"Oh shit. How in the hell did I forget she was a swimmer?", replied Sam.

"Ha sucks for you. So which lucky guy is going against Emily?"

"Well Leah since you asked, Jared is swimming for us.

"Oh great this should be fun.", Kim said with a sarcastic tone.

"Ok let the games begin kids. Me and the Elders gotta be at the diner by 7.", replied Charlie while walking up to us.

"Ok Emily shirt off. Show these boys what you're working with."

"Yeah Kim is right take it off!"

"Ugh shut up Quil.", replied Claire.

As the couple were going back and forth Jared and Emily took off their clothes and got in the water. Once in the water the Elders and Charlie started giving the rules out.

"Ok first rule no cheating. Come on you guys are old enough to know that.", said Billy.

"Second rule do not drown nobody. I don't think their imprints will let that happen anyways. But you never know.", said Charlie.

"Then the last rule is please don't go in the water unless you're the swimmer. Please don't go in the damn water.", Billy said while looking right at the Quil.

"Ok let the games begin.", shouted the twins.

As the gun was shot off both Jared and Emily took off in the water. They both were swimming as fast as they can and trying not to swallow water.

"GO EMILY GO!", shouted the girls.

"KICK HER ASS MAN!, shouted the boys minus Sam who was video taping.

Right now Jared is in the lead. But you can tell he is running out of breath. Emily is going her own pace but is not to far behind him. As their about to pass their finally round. Jared suddenly stops and trys to take deep breaths. That gives Emily time to speed pass him and to cross the finish line. Cheers from the girls could be heard from all around. Bella turned around and gave me a peck on the lips before running off towards the girls.

"How in the hell did you lose man?", questioned Quil.

"J..Just let me catch my breath.", coughed Jared.

"Dude are you ok?"

"Yeah I am now. I..I just don't know how I could lose to a girl! I thought I had her dude but she had a plan all along."

"Yeah I did.", Said Emily while walking up to us. "I started out fast letting you think we were even. But then I started to slow down and catch my breath. I kept my steady pace while you were power swimming. I knew you wouldn't last that long Jared. So when you were catching your breath I started to power swim my way to the finish line."

"That's just not fair at all. I hope you know that this isn't over Emily. I want a rematch after all this is done with.", said Jared with a very serious face.

"Ha sure Jared who is ready for lunch?"

"ME!", we all screamed.

"Well hell since were wasting the day judging y'all I think we deserve a lunch too.", said Billy.

We all started laughing and one by one started to head up to the house. I threw Bella over my sholder and raced Jake and Leah. After this long morning I think lunch would do us good.

**Skip scene to after lunch**

Bella's Pov

After we all got filled up on lunch we decided to do the strongest challenge. That would be Leah and Sam. So here we are. Sitting here watching the two line up in front of their barrels. The object to the challenge is to put all the bricks in the barrel and see who could lift them up. If you're both able to do so then both of you will have to see how long you can hold the barrel without dropping it.

"Come on Leah you can do this girl.", shouted Claire.

"NO don't listen to them. You can do it Sam. Think about the leeches and how much you want to tear them limb from limb."

"Shut up Quil. Don't make him phase.", screamed Kim.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I'm use to saying that to my pookie-bear anyways."

"POOKIE-BEAR?!", shouted all of us.

"Well duh that's his nickname I gave him a few years ago. He loves it!"

"Pussy.", coughed Seth.

"Guys just let Leah and Sam start already.

"Ok Sam and Leah you may begin.", shouted Harry.

We watched both Sam and Leah as they threw bricks into their barrels. There was at least a hundred of them. They were the heavy ones too. Sam had gotten all the bricks in his and was waiting on Leah to finish. So after Leah finished we all counted down to three and watched them lift the heavy barrels.

"COME ON SAM!"

"LET"S GO LEAH!"

You could tell that Leah was starting to slack. She was turning red and we could hear her heaving panting. I looked at Jake and he looked kinda nervous. Sam was doing good. He had to switch his weight to his right leg a lot. He kept looking a Leah making sure she wasn't going to fall.

"It's okay Leah. If you need to stop just stop.", I shouted.

Then all of a sudden she dropped the barrel and started to fall backwards. Lucky for her Sam was there to catch her that time. She was covered in sweat from head to toe and was having a hard time breathing. To top that off Jake was freaking out and running around like a headless chicken.

"She will be okay. She just needs a good nights rest.", replied the Elders.

"Jake carry her back home for me. And the rest of you kids go home and get some rest as well. Tomorrow ya'll have another crazy day to handle.", said Harry.

After that we all said are good byes and went are separate ways. As me and Paul laid in my bed I started to worry about Leah. Harry said she would be fine but..I just don't know.

"Babe get some rest. Leah is a strong girl she will be okay. I promise."

"Paul but what if-"

"No there is no what if's. She will be fine. Come on just go to sleep Isabella.

"FIne. NIght Paul."

"Night.", he mumbled.

After that I could already tell he was asleep. He was right. Leah would be fine in the morning. As I started to drift off into my slumber all I could hear was my Paul's breathing..and my dads loud snoring.


	6. Chapter 6 Game Day Part 2

Bellas Pov

Ok so today is the second day of the challenges and I'm tired as hell. I couldn't sleep because I was worried about Leah. But just as Paul said she if fine today. All she needed was a good nights rest. So here we are at Quils house getting ready to do the jump rope competition. Of course I'm going to win. I came up with a plan to distract the boys. First I would start out jumping slow then I will work my way up to a power speed. The thing is I don't really think any of the boys no how to jump rope. Their probably gonna end up on their asses.

"Ok boys so who is gonna jump rope against me?"

"Quil has volunteered to do it."

"Oh well great this should be easy.", replied Kim.

"So let's get started. Some of us got patrol in an hour.", yelled Embry.

"Ok Bells take your place. Quil try to keep your eyes off my daughter please.", said Charlie.

"I'll try not too Charlie.", replied Quil with a smirk. Though that smirk was replaced with a scared look as soon as Paul started growling.

"On your mark. Get set. GO!"

I'm so glad I wore a tight-fitting tube top. It brings my curves out and it let's my breast bounce everywhere. Like I had planned I started out slow. I was teasing the boys a little. I looked over to see the guys watching. They weren't moving and some weren't even breathing. Then I looked at my imprint and saw the dark shade of lust in his eyes. That was the cue to go really fast. That's when Seth dropped the camera and Paul started stalking towards me. Oh shit this was not the plan. So I sent a look to the girls and they seem to know what I was getting at. So they all went over to Paul and tried to distract him for me.

I turned my attention back to Quil who was starting to lose his balance. His eyes were glued to my chest and his feet were going all over the was kinda funny cause the twins were going around and picking up they others jaws. I knew I had won already. So that's when I decided to add a little hard breathing that sounded like moaning. Then that's when he just lost it. He fell to the ground with a hard thump.

"The winner for this challenge is the ladies. So sorry guys but Bella had y'all beat.", replied the twins.

"See boys never go against a girl in jump roping. You will always lose.", I said with the biggest grin to man kind.

"You cheated Bells! Charlie isn't that cheating?"

"As much as I want to say yes it's not. The girls one fair and square."

"That's not fair!"

"Oh stop your whining Embry! For goodness sake shut stop. You whined all last night and I'm tired of it. Next time I hear you whine I will glue your mouth closed. Do you understand?", Shouted Angela.

"Yes. I'm really sorry baby. Can you forgive me?", asked Embry with a puppy dog look.

"Aww yes. I love you Em."

"Well you know what I'm about to say. Pussy.",singed Seth.

"Seth will you ever shut up about that?", asked Paul.

"Nope. Only you and me are left man.", Seth said with an award winning smile.

"That's because Paul get's the Pus-"

"Ok I really don't want to hear this. So why don't we move on to the next course.", replied Charlie with horror.

"Ok so next we have the smartest challenge. So everybody make your way to me and Emily's place.", said Sam.

"It's okay Charlie just wait till you walk in on them.", replied Billy with a shit eating grin.

"...Just start walking old man.", said Charlie.

I could tell he was embarrassed. I just hope that day will never come...

Paul's Pov

"Ok is everybody comfy yet?", I said while looking straight at Quil.

"Hey I'm sorry I want to try every seat out. There all very comfortable."

"Dude you sat on Leah.", said Jared.

"Yeah. That chick can kick hard. My ass still hurts.", Quil said while rubbing his ass.

"That's what you get for sitting your furry ass on my imprint.", replied Jake.

"Ok let's just forget about it and get started.", I said while pulling Bella into my lap.

"Ok Angela and Embry take your place. I know that it will be weird cause y'all are a couple. But don't let that hold you back.", Old Quil said.

"So as always don't cheat and blah blah.", Harry said.

"On your mark. Get set. GO!"

They both started working really fast on these chemistry problems. I never really did understand that class. Just seeing them work is giving me a headache.

"My head is hurting." whispered Quil.

"I second that.", Bella said while shaking her head.

"Bells I thought you were smart.", whispered Sam.

"Yeah well not in everything.", Bella whispered back.

"SHHHH!"

We looked over to see Kim eye balling the work. It's like she never seen this stuff before.

"Hey Kim you do know we learned this before.", I said.

"Paul you should be the one to know I didn't pay attention in that class."

"Yeah cause you were texting Jared the whole period."

"Yup. Just like you were texting Bella."

"SHUT UP DAMNIT!", shouted Angela.

So we were left to watch this boring challenge. Jared and Sam are already passed out. The girls are texting each other. Jake and Quil are day dreaming. Then that leaves me. With nothing to do. I was tired and hungry. I wanted the girls cooking and Bella's bed.

"DONE!", shouted Angela.

"Ok let's see. Blah Blah Blah. Ok Angela has gotten this all correct. So the winner is Angela.", said Charlie.

"Ughh. Guys we should just give up now.", said Embry.

"NO!" I shouted." I didn't mean to but Bella flew out of my lap and bumped her head into the table. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Bella. Oh my God baby. Are you ok? I'm so so Sorry."

"I..It's ok...Just give me a minute. Im getting dizzy."

"Somebody get her some ice." Sam said his alpha voice kicking in.

"Baby I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too. Gosh are you ok?

"Yes baby I'm fine. Thanks Jared.", she said while she was handed some ice.

"Ok well I think we need to space out so me and the old women here are going to the diner. You sure your ok Bells?"

"Yeah dad I'm fine. Go have fun and be careful.", she said.

"Always am." And with that they left.

"So who is up for pizza?", asked Emily.

"ME!"

"I'll get the phone"

"I'll get the plates."

"I'll get the drinks"

Everybody was all shouting at the same time I didn't know what was going on. All I was worried about was my Bella.

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Paul yes. Please calm down. I'll live.", she said with a biggest smile."

"You know I love you right."

"Pussy.", coughed Seth as he walked by.

"Haha. I love you too baby." And with that she pulled me into a sweet kiss.


	7. Chapter 7 Game Day Part 3

Bella's Pov

"Ok guys so we have dancing, drinking, and the race left. Which one do y'all want to do first?"

"I say dancing.", replied Paul.

"Yeah dancing.", said Kim with a smirk.

"Ok I guess dancing it is."

"So we have Kim and Jake up."

"Shit.", whispered Kim.

"Aw Kimmy. You scared of the big bad wolf?"

"No..."

"Let's get this over with.", shouted Jared.

"What's up your ass?", asked Quil.

"I just don't want my girl shaking her goods for nobody but me.", he muttered.

"Ha dude jealous.", laughed Paul.

"Oh don't get me started on your ass Paul. We all know that you get jealous over Mike."

"I do not!"

"Please I agree with Jared on this Paul. I mean we seen how you act when he is around. And it's not pretty.", said Sam.

"Hey it's not my fault the fucker pissed his pants! He shouldn't have touched my girl.", growled Paul.

"Dude you drew a fucking picture of him hanging from the tree.", said Jake.

"So."

"Of him hanging by his dick.", screamed Embry.

"Yeah that wasn't cool man.", said Quil.

"Don't mess with my girl.", growled Paul. Then with that he stalked off towards the food.

"Can we just dance now?", asked Kim.

"Yeah let's get this over with before Paul eats all the food."

So Billy hit the start button and they were off. Jake looked so funny when he danced. I'm not saying he was bad. He just always looked calm and relaxed. Kim on the other and was doing too much popping and dropping. I think Harry is on the line of having a heart attack. Poor Jared just looked depressed with having his imprint out there.

"Damn it's hard to decide. They are both good.", whispered Embry.

"Come on Kim shake it girl.", screamed Leah.

"No come on Jake. Keep going!"

"Jared you're not cheering for your imprint?", I asked.

"No. She shouldn't be dancing like that.", he whispered.

"Ok kids you can stop.", announced Old Quil.

"Both of you were good. It was hard to make a decision but I think the winner of this round is...", said Harry.

"Come on old man say it.", said Charlie.

"Jake."

The boys started cheering and shaking their furry asses in our faces. Us girls were left shocked. I mean how could we lose?

"Kim are you ok?"

"Girl yes. I know he was going to win anyways. I just wait to see Leah in action."

"Their going down.", Emily said.

And with that we went to see if there was any food left from hurricane Paul.

**Time skip to Quil's house.**

"Ok I been waiting for this game for a long time!", shouted a happy Quil.

"Your going down Sis.", smirked Seth.

"Bring it Bro."

Everybody got quite. Both Jared and Leah were sitting on the ends of the tables eye balling each other. They each had 10 cans of Wolfshine. The Elders and Charlie went to the diner, saying they weren't going to watch this. So we were stuck with the Twins judging us.

"Ok you no the rules no cheating or anything. Whoever goes down first loses.", said Collin.

"Ok ready. Set. GO!

Then they were off. Leah was chugging away. While Seth took his time. I mean I really didn't know who was going down first. If you chug then you get drunk faster. Though if you sip then you start getting dizzy and lazy, so that person will probably give up. But I don't really no...

"GO LEAH GO!'

"GO SETH! DON"T BE A TEAM PUSSY."

"Oh you had to say that Quil.", said Jake.

"Don't be mad cause your apart of it.", smirked Embry.

"All of you are apart of it so shut up.", whispered Emily.

Leah was already drunk as hell and Seth wasn't to far behind her. They both looked funny as hell.

"Hey Quil.", I whispered.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Go get the video camera!"

"Oh God. I knew I loved you for a reason.", he said as he got up and ran.

He came back a minute later all ready to record. I got up and moved grabbed his hand and pulled him to Leah and Seth.

"Ok so here we are with a drunk Leah and Seth. Say hi guys."

"Wasssssuppp.", slurred Seth.

"HEY!", screamed a drunk Leah.

"So guys how is it going?"

"Trying to beat Leah..."

"Shut up...Seth..", whispered Leah before she went down.

"Leah?", Quil said while poking her. "Well she down guys..."

"The winner is Seth!"

Screams came from the boys. Shit if we lose tomorrow then we lose the whole challenge. Oh no...

"Shhh before you wake the demon.", Seth said before he passed out.

"Well that was fun...", said Embry.

"Yup let's go home and get a good rest for the last challenge tomorrow.", Jake said while picking yup Leah.

"Guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is getting Seth?"

"Just leave him here. That's what he get's for calling us Pussy's.", chuckled Sam.

"Ok fine with me.", I said as we started walking off.

We said we would meet in the field at noon tomorrow. It was the race and I planned on winning...

**Short chapter sorry. I been busy but tomorrow I promise will be good. Tomorrow we will announce who wins..The Girls or The Boys...**

**Read and find out...**


	8. Chapter 8 The End

Bella's Pov

"Hey guys.", I said while walking up with the girls.

"Wassup up Bells. How is my second favorite girl today?", asked Quil.

"I'm good Quil. How is my favorite annoying wolf today?"

"I'm..Hey that's not cool Bells! I have you know that I'm the coolest..sexiest wolf alive."

"In your dreams babe.", laughed Claire.

"Guys where is Paul?", I asked a bit nervous.

"He went with Jake to go do something real quick.", shouted Charlie.

"What? What the hell is so important he couldn't wait?", asked Leah.

"Well Leah if you would have answered my call, I would have told you I had to help Mrs. Jones clean.", shouted Jake from across the field.

"Well I was too busy cleaning your house to answer the damn phone.", replied Leah.

"Why would you clean my house?", asked a confused Jake.

"I got plans for us tonight.", whispered Leah in a seductive tone."

"Why can't you plan things like that for me Claire?", whispered Quil.

"Because you can't stay awake long enough to see what I have in store.", shouted an angry Claire.

"Oh she told you.", laughed Sam.

"Oh just up Sam cause you do the same.", smirked Emily.

"Hahaha is Paul the only one that get's it?", I asked with an award winning smile.

"Bella please do not say that when I'm around.", said a red-faced Charlie. I'm glad he didn't have his gun with him.

"So guys this is what were going to do. All of us will phase except Paul and Claire. When we phase we will spread out all over the area. When the players passed by we will see if they are cheating or not. Then after they pass the last wolf they will run to the finish line, in the field, where the Elders and Charlie are waiting.", said an excited Seth.

"Sounds easy.", said Paul while taking his shirt off.

"Umm Paul. Why are you taking your shirt off?"

"Babe I gotta show off the muscles to little Claire.", he said while flexing his muscles.

"Paul you can't distract me.", laughed Claire.

"We will see about that princess.", winked Paul.

"Oh lord. If you too are done then maybe we could get with the program?"

"Yeah we got stuff to do today.", shouted Sam.

"Like what? Fuck the air?", laughed Jared.

"Very funny dick. When was the last time you got it in?", smirked Sam.

"It's been awhile.", replied Kim with an evil smirk on her face.

"Kim shhh. Your not helping babe."

"Guys let's do this. I need a break from y'all.", said Charlie."

"Ok. Paul and Claire please line up."

"You know the rules so don't break them.", said Collin.

"On your mark."

"Your going down.", growled Paul.

"Get set."

"Ha kiss Bella's pussy good-bye.

"GO!"

Then they were off. We all phased and took off to are spots. I seen through Angela's mind that they just passed her with Paul in the lead. It was kinda boring just sitting here waiting for them to pass..

"Since your bored Bells let's play a game."

"Why do you always have to talk?", asked Jared.

"Because then who would entertain y'all?"

"Somebody other than you.", replied a bored Sam.

"They just passed me with Paul still in the lead.", said Emily

"Oh guess us boys are going to win after all.", replied a proud Embry.

"Shut up and play the stupid game.."

"Ok I spy my little eye with something...red."

"Bells what have you done?", said Jake.

"Dude there is no red out here.", Seth said.

"Just start guessing cause he can shut up.", said Kim.

"Bug"

"Leaf"

"Cat"

"Really Emily a cat?", laughed Leah.

"Just passed me with Claire in the lead.", said Quil.

"Well were back in the game..", I said proudly.

"Good so I spy my little eyes with some-"

"NOT THAT GAME QUIL!", we all shouted.

"That was quick they just passed me with Paul back in the lead.", said Jared.

"Hey guys I feel like somebody is watching me..."

"Bells where are you?", asked a nervous Sam.

"North end by the bird nest."

I slowly turn around to see a furry ass wolf staring at me with his tongue sticking out...

"Quil what the fuck? What are you doing?"

"They passed me so I'm going wolf to wolf to see what their doing."

"You..you are just so..UGHH"

"Come back Bells. Where are you going?"

"Away from you!", I thought.

"They passed me and Leah with Paul still in the lead.", said Kim.

"Oh two girls togethr..alone..I'm on my way.", said an excited Quil before taking off towards them.

"How does Claire deal with him?"

"The world may never know..", said Sam.

"They passed me with Claire now in the lead.", said Seth.

"Good. Now Quil if you won't stop sniffing my ass I'm gonna kick your ass!", screamed Kim.

"QUIL! I'm coming to kick your ass.", growled Jared.

"Oh that's my cue to go. I'm coming for you Seth."

It was kinda funny seeing Jared chase Quil around in circles til he ran into a tree. That's when I seen a blur pass by me. I looked after them and seen Paul was in the lead...Damn.

"It's okay Bells. We can still win."

"Good luck...Dang Jared..stop that hurts..let go of my tail.."

"We need to get that kid some help..soon.", said Sam.

"They passed me with Paul still in the lead.", said Embry.

"Ughhh I need a drink.", I said.

"No I'm good from last night.", said both Leah and Seth.

"Yeah that was funny as hell.", said Kim.

"I got it on video too!", said Quil.

"WHAT?", screeched Leah.

"Umm..I..Gotta go." Then he took off with Leah on his tail..

"And there goes my imprint.", said Jake.

"Well at least you still might get that surprise tonight.", said Sam.

"Oh yeah.." That's when he went into detail about all the things he would do to her.

"Eww stop. Please Jake!", I said.

"Oh sorry."

"They just passed me with them side by side.", said Sam.

"Oh gosh that leaves you Jake."

"Well we will just have to find out.", said Leah returning with a limping Quil.

"Wait hold up. Did y'all said you got me on video...drunk?", asked Seth.

"Yeah...it was kinda funny so Bella and Quil started video taping," said Embry.

"Bells why? U never know where that might end.", cried Seth.

"Oh shut up. It's safe and sound at my place."

"Ok so Paul is in the lead again. Their on the way to the field so everybody head up there," said Jake.

I seen through Jake's mine that Paul and Claire kept going back and forth. We were almost there and so were they. I was kinda freaking out. We had to win. We all lined up by the finish line waiting for them to get here. As soon as we seen them we started howling. They were so close..

"10 bucks on Claire," said Jared.

"Naw I love her but...I got my money on Paul," said Quil.

As they kept running I could tell they were out of breath. They were both all hot and sweaty. Good Paul looked so damn hot right now. His abs glisten in the light, just calling my name..Charlie and the Elders scooted closer to get a better look. They were almost there with Paul still in the lead..But then Claire did a power speed. She ended up being first just a few steps from the finish line.

"NOO," shouted Paul.

"The winner of this challenge is..Claire. Congrats ladies you have one this long-lasting game," chuckled an amused Billy.

"So of course the deal was you got treated like Queens for one day. So tomorrow the boys will have to do anything you say," laughed Charlie.

"But..but.", cried Quil.

"Ha I'm so glad I don't have a female to boss me around," smirked Seth.

"SETH CLEARWATER," Shouted a high pitch voice.

"M..Mommy.."

"SETH. I found this video of you and your sister. I would expect that from her..but from you. Young man you are in big trouble.", yelled Sue.

"Busted..", laughed Quil.

"Mom you don't understand..THEY MADE ME DO IT.", cried Seth.

"They can't make you Seth. Now march your furry ass to the house.", said Sue.

"Mom..I love you. I'm so so sorry. Please don't take away my games."

"NOW."

"Fine.", he said as he walked past us. He glared and mummered under his breath, "Watch your backs."

"Pussy," Coughed Sam.

We all busted out laughing and with that they were gone. We won't be seeing Seth for a few days.

"So girls what are we doing tomorrow?", asked a pissed off Paul.

"Hmmm...", we all hummed.

**The next day at the beach...**

"Come on can we take a break.", pleaded Quil.

"Yeah come on we been doing this for an hour.", said Embry.

Right now we were laying on the beach watching our men work. Quil and Embry were fanning us with leafs. Sam and Jared served us drinks and snacks. Then Paul and Jake massaged our feet.

"My hands hurt," said Jake.

"Oh suck it Jake it could be worst. You could be with Seth and my mother now.", said Leah.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to be there with an angry Sue.", laughed Sam.

"Hey at least this is easy. I'm having fun.", said Paul.

"Oh wait to hear what we got planned for y'all for the rest of the day."

"WHAT?", they all screamed...

**Flashback over**

That was a fun time as I think back to it. The boys had served us on the beach. Then shopped till they drop in the mall. They hated us for that. We had brought them into every girl place we could think of. It was funny as hell when we seen a teacher up there shopping for bras and panties. Her eyes popped out when she had seen the guys in Victoria Secret.

After we shopped they had locked us in the room when we brought our bags upstairs. They wouldn't let us out for a while. We could have knocked it down but I didn't feel like hearing anyones mouth.

"Bells Paul wants you to meet him at the house in 10 minutes.", shouted Emily.

"Now what does he want?"

"Go find out.", chuckled Leah.

They all were acting like they knew something I didn't. By now they whole pack was back from the beach. They were smiling like the pussy's they are.

"Fine. I'll see y'all later." Then I was off to his house.

I didn't know what he was planning but I was getting excited just thinking about it.

"Paul." I called out as I open the door.

I looked to see rose pedals all over the floor. What the hell? I followed them up to the bathroom. Then there was Paul. Naked as the day as he was born just standing there looking at me.

"Umm what is all this?"

"I'm going to show you a good time.", he growled as he stalked towards me and started taking my clothes off.

"Why are we doing this now? Is my Paulie horny?", I teased.

He just growled and lightly pushed me into the tub. He got in and sat behind me...

"No I'm just in love.."

Then with that we made love the whole night. Paul finally marking me as his. I been waiting so long for that. I loved him too much it hurt. I was finally his. I was Paul's girl.

Always and forever.

**Ok. Well so here you have it. How did you like the story? Please review. I'm going to start writing a lot of one shots about the imprints because I feel we don't get enough of them. So please message me on what my next one shots should be about. They will always have the same pairing but if you have comments I would like to hear them. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
